Julio Asuka Misurugi
Julio Asuka Misurugi is the secondary antagonist of the anime series CROSS ANGE: Rondo of Angel and Dragon. He is the older brother of Angelise and Sylvia and the one who is responsible for revealing Ange as a Norma. He was voiced by in the Japanese version, and by in the English dubbed version. Biography Early life Julio was Angelise's older brother. He was described as a man who deeply hated Norma, or people who weren't born with magical powers (or Mana). He knew that Angelise was actually a Norma in secret, and he revealed that secret to the public on the day of her coronation. She was stripped of her title and was then exiled. He also indirectly caused his mother Sophia to get killed during the coronation, and he later executed his own father Jurai because he had knowingly taken a Norma under his wing. He then took over the Empire of Misurugi as the Emperor. Still unsatisfied with what he had done, he devoted the rest of his time to trying to kill Ange. He even used his younger sister Sylvia against her by using her as bait. Ange does fall for the trap, but she was able to get out of it. She then escaped to Arzenal, scarring Julio's face in the process. He eventually led an attack on Arzenal and tried to commit genocide on all of the Normas there so that he could finally kill Ange. Ange confronted him and she then shot him in the leg. She would've killed him had it not have been for Embryo stepping in and doing the deed. Legacy With Ange in exile and Jurai and Sophia deceased, in order to fill the gap in the Empire of Misurugi its government structure caused by Julio's death, Sylvia was automatically made the new Empress after Embryo awoke her from her endless sleep induced by Riza. However, Embryo ended up taking control of the Empire as Sylvia was still too young and too dependent on others to lead the Empire, making her only Empress by name. The Empire's people didn't even seem to know that their Emperor was deceased. When Ange and Tusk were talking about all the strange things that Ange has been through and everything she learned and the people she met, she brought up Julio, claiming, somewhat remorseful, that she was "unable to understand him, until the end". Also when Ange confronted Embryo and stated all the reasons why she despised him, one of the reasons was that he killed Julio. Sylvia believed that Ange was the one who killed Julio, just like how she thought that she the one who killed their parents. However, later, Liza revealed to Sylvia that it was really Julio who killed their father. Appearance Julio is a tall, slender, handsome man with long golden brown hair and blue eyes. Later, he has a scar on his left cheek, which he got when Ange threw a shuriken at him. Powers and Abilities Julio is able to use the Light of Mana and he was also very knowledgeable when it came to technology. He was also a master planner, because he anticipated the possibility of him becoming the Emperor if he were to tell Ange's secret to the public. Gallery Cross Ange Julio full appearence.png Cross Ange ep 1 Julio revelation.jpg|Julio revealing that Ange was a Norma. Cross Angel ep 1 Julio.jpg Dc9ce3ef.jpg|Julio being poisoned. Capt 577.jpg 1cd049ef.jpg|Julio getting his leg shot by Ange. Cap2015-01-08-12h17m24s119.jpg|Julio being confronted by his sister Ange. 95a55382.jpg Cross Ange 13 Julio's death.png|Julio being killed by Embryo. Category:Genocidal Category:Anime Villains Category:Envious Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Cowards Category:Fanatics Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Manga Villains Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Crossover Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Nemesis Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Non-Action Category:Strategic Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Posthumous Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Monarchs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy